Sadistic
by GozenMiddy
Summary: I don't really know HOW sadistic Sebastian is.. but I tried. *Am not good with Sadistic things...* Review is much appreciated ;3;


SebastianxGrell  
Yaoi18+  
Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso  
One-Shot

Sadistic Seme  
By  
GozenreijinNeko/GoGo/Gozen/Middy

"Oooh~ Are you sure Sebas-chan! You really mean it~?" Grell Sutcliff exclaimed, his bright  
red hair that flowed a little past his butt bouncing all over the place as he ran over to the taller black-haired butler, who had a small smirk on his face that made Grell blush.  
"Hontoni* Sebas-chan~!" Grell asked once more, wrapping his slender, feminine arms around Sebastian Michaelis, his signature grin plastered on his face.  
Sebastian chuckled lightly and grabbed the Shinigami's wrists, pinning him to the near-by wall of the Phantomhive Mansions room.

Earlier...

"...You have to be Joking Bocchan..." Sebastian said in almost complete disgust, the young Phantomhive boy smirking from behind the chair he rested on, looking out the well cleaned mansion window at the setting sky with dancing and twisting colors of fire red, orange, and even purple staining the England sky.  
"I am not, Sebastian. Don't you think it would be useful to have a Shinigami at our side? He's attached to _You_, Sebastian." Ciel said with a lightened tone, knowing his butler was going to hate him for it. Which he didn't care about. He found it rather amusing actually. Sebastian stood there with an almost horrified face, trying to keep his cool. He slowly bowed and bit his lip, glaring up at the back of the chair where the 12 year old was sitting.  
"Sebastian, I order you to find the Shinigami, Grell Sutcliff, and 'make him yours' however you see fit. And also, be as rough as you'd like, but don't kill him."  
Sebastian growled lightly but wasn't angry that he could be as rough as he pleased. Just as he turned to leave the room Ciel halted him.  
"And one more thing, Never bring any cats here again."

Though it was punishment for hording cats in one of the rooms, Sebastian wouldn't have refused. More like couldn't have, but since he got to be rough...  
"Of course I mean it. Just don't get too loud or Bocchan will hear." he said in a dangerously airy tone, a very scary smirk playing across his face as his eyes gently flashed pink.  
Grell almost squealed. To think, Sebastian was actually "wanted" to have sex with him was almost a dream come true!  
"Ahh~ But I'm naturally loud Sebas-chan.." Grell said in a shy tone, wriggling his hips and looking up at the natural red eyes, feeling his face just fully blush as Red eyes met Green, making him squirm more.  
"aah..Sebas-chaan~ You're turning me on so easily..." he said in the tone he always used when fawning over someone sexy. Sebastian already knew Grell was very turned on, to him however only his little Bocchan would do it.. However...

"Maybe Grell-chan would like to play Dress-up?" he whispered lustfully, easily able to fake emotions.  
Grell was all for being able to dress like a girl in-front of Sebastian, so have gave an even bigger smile, those pointed teeth showing of and pearly white.  
"I'd _**love**_ to Sebas-chan!" he said giddily, bouncing slightly, "Anything you want me to wear I will!"  
Sebastian was surely thinking how much of a slut the reaper could be when alone with someone, but smiled wickedly anyway.  
"You wouldn't object to a Neko outfit would you~?" Sebastian did have that cat fetish... Ciel even wondered if Sebastian was into bestiality.  
"Of course not~ I just hope it fits~" he purred, spreading his legs a bit and showing off the small bulge he was getting in his groin, the butler noticing and smirking at his willingness.  
Sebastian UN-pinned the feminine male and walked over to his closet. His room was really dark, only being lit with candles. 'It gives romance to the setting~' Grell said when he first walked in. Little did he know how 'Romantic' it was going to get, at least in a sadistic way.

The Butler pulled out a skimpy outfit that had only a frilly corset that reviled the navel, a _very_ short skirt that would easily show of Grell's ass if he even slightly bent over with a tail attached, and crotchless panties with stockings AND matching high-heels with gray and white stripes, and a paw like theme.  
Grell bounced over, his heeled boots clacking on the concrete floor as he moved closer to the Sebastian, wondering where he got the outfit from, and for who it was for.  
"Kyaa~! Is this for me Sebas-chan? Did you pick this out just for little old me~?" he giggled like a high-school girl, taking the lingerie and holding it up to his figure, "I bed you've had this for awhile and were just too shy to ask until now!" he winked, bouncing off to the attached bathroom, which was never used- or at least looked that way.  
'Unfortunately I had planned on giving it to my young master.. who made me re-size it and forbid me from ever showing it to him again.' Sebastian thought, a small scowl on his face. He really didn't want to do this, but as a Demon- and Butler, he had no choice..

After a while, Grell came out in the skimpy outfit, having found cat ears and paw cufflinks that covered the top of his hand, but let his fingers still move underneath.  
"Nyaaah~ " the Red haired reaper meowed, bringing a stock bound leg up and turned his hips to the side, showing off the panties, and most of his member, "I love it~ Do you, Sebas-chan?" he asked, slowly striding over to the Shocked butler and pressing up against him, wrapping arms around his neck. While Sebastian knew it would be a very appealing sight, he didn't realize just _how_ appealing it was.. And he never realized he could actually be attracted to the reaper in these clothes.  
He placed his hands on the Shinigami's waist, drawing him forcefully closer, leaning his head down to take a nip of the exposed neck.  
"You look.. Edible." he whispered out huskily, actually getting aroused from the other male's expose skin.. or probably the cat-like features that were added.  
"mm... then eat me alive, Sebas-chan~ I'm begging you to." he said in a small whine, tilting his neck to the side and bringing a leg to wrap around the slightly taller butlers thigh.  
"That I shall." he hissed, grabbing the reapers arms and flipping him around to his back, locking his arms in place. This made Grell's spine tingle and he shivered with excitement.  
"Aahn~ I can't wait to see what You're going to do to me.." he breathed out, already quite horny even though they hadn't done anything much, "And I love dirty-talk~ so talk dirty to me.." he purred, arching his back forward and pushing his hips back to rub his behind on the ravens lap.  
"Alright then, but then you'll be even louder.. I hope Young Master Ciel wont notice..." he said in a quiet whisper, pushing Grell to the bed forcefully and pinning his arms above his head, bringing the reapers behind up like it was when they stood. This made Grell even more aroused.

"Aahn..What do you plan on doing to a young girl like me..." he asked cutely, a fake pout on his pink, stained lips that was trying to hide his excitement. Sebastian leaned forward, breathing into Grell's ear softly,  
"I am going to be as rough with you as I please.. Tease you until you can't stand it, and prevent release until I say so.."  
Well, Grell almost moaned as he listened to the lustful words the sexy demon was giving him, pushing his hips out even more and spreading his slender legs.  
Obviously Sebastian said the right things, what he neglected to say...  
"And.. Also.." he hissed, bringing Grell's arms up and tying his wrists together from the rope hanging from the top of the bed, Grell's face giving a questioning look before his arms were tied, and spinning him so he was facing the sadistic smile, "I hope you enjoy a bit of pain.."  
Grell's face sunk into a slight frown, while Sebastian's turned into quite a devilish smile.  
"e-Eh... B-but you can't hurt a woman like me..." he stammered, slightly turned on by the idea of painful pleasure, but not entirely loving it. He always hated it when Will was rough.. but Sebastian had him tied up, and he was quite sure those nails of his were going to be scraping some exposed flesh.  
"Of course I am able to, what kind of Butler of he Phantomhive's would I be if I couldn't overcome such a simple thing as Guilt?" he said in a cocky tone, the one he always used when informing someone of something. He slowly, and gently at first, ran his fingernails up the Mangosteen Reaper's back, having removed one of his white gloves which made the male shiver, before dragging them down his back, not hard enough to break the skin but sure to cause pain. No matter how much it hurt Grell couldn't deny how good it felt also.

"aah... Sebastian~nn.." the reaper moaned out softly, eying those lustful red orbs of Sebastian's, feeling the hunger coming from them. Sebastian was going to tease and torment Grell until even his own teasing was torturing himself, so he slowly pulled the high-heels off the other male and threw them down carefully- not wanting to break or damage them, then slipped his fingers into the openings of the stockings, guiding his entire gloved hand a ways in to play with his inner and outer thighs, using his non-gloved hand to play around inside the underwear.  
Grell was squirming around and trying to push himself around to be able to feel more of the moving hand in the panties, giving a gentle gasp as he could feel fabric brushing against him, the gloved fingers teasingly spreading his cheeks only to pull away and poke at some other spot.  
"Nn.. Sebas-chan who knew you were such a tease~!" Grell purred, trying to provoke the Raven haired demon to go further.  
"You have no idea Grell-chan." Sebastian purred dangerously back, placing his lips to the exposed navel and gave it light licks before turning to the exposed skin and giving it small bites, drawing blood for wherever he chose. The biting made Grell groan in pain as the skin got pierced, but made him give light whimpers as the skin was licked in fake apologizes. As Sebastian nipped and sucked on the red haired reapers stomach, working his was down before trailing his tongue back up his hands had slid out of the underwear and stockings, pulling off his other glove and setting it on the nightstand. He smirked up at the male.  
"I wonder what I have that would make you squirm..." he asked softly, wondering aloud as his hands slowly started pulling the panties down, not even making it past the bottom of the skirt before standing up and going over to a large trunk and opening it. It was dusty, but it was what you'd expect for being in a basement room. He flipped the locks and the trunk slowly creaked open. Sebastian smiled wickedly and pulled out a large black ribbon and a set of anal beads.

"Why would Sebas-chan have those~? I wouldn't have assumed someone so calm as you would need them.." Grell giggled, trying to get a look at what else was in the trunk, but it was too shadowy.  
"I actually got them from someone I had to get information from.. A 'Token' of their love apparently.." Sebastian explained, slipping onto the bed with the half-hanging Grell and putting the ribbon to his lips, smiling seductively.  
"Now, where should I begin.." he whispered, giving a glare before slipping the underwear down around the Shinigami's knees, and harshly tying the ribbon around his hardening appendage, making it tight.  
Grell protested to it being so tight of course, as it would keep him from reaching the heated moment that was climaxing, but he couldn't refuse the Demons touches to him, nor would he as he was finally alone with the butler.  
Slowly spreading the males cheeks again, he inserted the rather large beads, licking his lips at Grell's moans of pleasure and pain, Grell enjoying himself too.  
"Owch Sebas-chan! Y-...aah.. Should treat a lady kindly...aah..~" The reaper slowly moaned, feeling the beads start gently vibrating in a low hum.  
Sebastian figured he got the reapers attention with those beads, so he started playing around a bit, slowly stripping for him. Grell sure would have had a nosebleed it he wanted to pass out, but all his blood was rushing south preventing the fountain of blood, but that didn't stop him from turning red.  
Once his shirts were off and neatly folded he turned the reaper around, making him hang for a second as he regained his balance.  
"A-ah.. Sebas-chan.. What are you going to do...~ I want to see how big you are first..." he giggled shyly, pushing his hips out again. Sebastian smirked and slowly, mercilessly, pulled a bead out, which made Grell gasp out slightly.  
"You don't need to see, but you'll certainly feel.." he said coldly, pulling another bead out as he had done previously, slowly unzipping the front of his wrinkle-less black slats. Grell could hear the butler unzipping himself and felt a rush of excitement go through his body, feeling himself more aroused from sound alone.

"Oooh..." Grell cooed, letting out moans as he felt the beads slowly pulled out until the soft vibrations stopped. Once those stopped he felt Sebastian at his entrance, "A-ah..wait Sebas-chan...Y-You aren't just gonna-" Grell cut himself off with a yell, which was muffled by Sebastian's fingers being pushed into his mouth. He carefully sucked on the fingers as Sebastian pushed himself entirely into the males behind, smirking at the slightly whimpering male.  
Sebastian didn't even give Grell time to relax before pulling out and doing it again, slower this time but just as hard once he was half way in. Grell pulled back, away from the fingers before clenching his jaws and letting out a muffled moan, tilting his vibrant red head back.  
"ahhn... So Rough Sebas-chan.." He whined a bit, knowing that he could get a lot worse. Sebastian's smirk didn't waver at all as he leaned over to the Shinigami's ear, giving it a nip before pulling out of him, teasingly resting at his entrance and letting the shaft of himself slowly rub at it.  
"Of course... I could be even rougher, maybe you'd enjoy that." he didn't ask, he stated, "Maybe if you'd stop that whining, I might just treat you 'Like a Lady'." Sebastian whispered coldly, slight disgust in his voice at the thought of treating this man 'As a lady.'.. It almost made him sick. Good thing for him though, he already knew Grell couldn't help but whine.  
Grell already knew he wasn't going to stop being rough, though he smiled widely as Sebas-chan called him 'Lady', and knew it was a rare thing.  
"Mm.. Just stop teasing Sebas-chan..." he purred, giving a small gasp as Sebastian's head entered him just a bit before being pulled away.  
"Oh.. Are you sure about that..?" he smirked, pushing just a small bit of himself into Grell before pulling out, pushing a bit more in each time he did it, and was sure this was torture to Grell..  
"Oooh.. Sebas-chan~! Just do it already..." he whimpered, pushing back onto the penetrating length each time he felt it. Sebastian was sure good at Teasing. So good it really was torture, because as a demon he really didn't have any feelings he couldn't control.. even pleasure wasn't something he really cared about. "Please Sebas-chan.."  
Grell was starting to crack, which is just what Sebastian wanted. Even though he didn't exactly care about 'feeling good' or intimacy, he couldn't quite help but enjoy this. Of course, bringing pain to the reaper was mostly what he liked, he also found himself wanting to hear his begging and moans of pain, mixed with a certain pleasure. In any-case, he wanted it done fast, but also remembered what the true goal was..

'Get a reaper on our Side.'.

Sebastian was still quite angry that his little Bocchan had done that, simple for wanting a few cats around, so he decided to take just a bit of that anger out on Grell. He put his head down to the males shoulder and bit down, getting a surprised yell from Grell, which turned into a loud moan as Sebastian pushed into him again, roughly as always.  
Even though it hurt him, Grell was almost over-joyed at being so close, but yelled again as Sebastian's black nails rolled down his chest and back, tearing skin in only the most sensitive areas. You'd expect that of Sebastian.  
Grell continued giving pants and moans as the Butler thrust into the tight space, licking up the Shinigami's blood before nipping at the skin on his back, giving out light pants of his own. He could tell by the males pants he was already so close to his climax, but the ribbon should keep it at bay for quite awhile.  
At this point, Grell was fully erect, spreading his legs and pushing back onto Sebastian, not feeling the pain from his thrusts to much anymore, but certainly feeling the pressure in his groin.  
"S-Sebas-chan.. Oh... It feels so good Sebas-chan..." he moaned, gently whimpering at the end of his talking, obviously wanting release.  
Sebastian smirked almost cruelly, stopping his trusting but resting inside Grell, which made him give another whine..

"It does feel good doesn't it? I already know what you want.. And I'm not giving it to you so easily. I wonder How long you'll last.." he asked with a slight lick of his lips, reaching down to play with Grell's

throbbing erection.

"aaah..." He let out a pleasured sigh, going almost insane from the teasing,"S-Sebas-chan.. ah..please...Please let me...aahn!" Grell moaned, throwing his head back. Even though he almost felt like he was going to release, he didn't. That stupid ribbon around him prevented so. Sebastian couldn't help but smile at that. It was quite funny to him.

"Heh.. You're not going to be able to cum by forcing yourself to. " he whispered, lightly rolling his nail up the males length, then back down slowly, making Grell squirm.

"Oh god Sebas-chan..." the Red Haired Reaper groaned, slowly starting to move himself on Sebastian's stationary length, Sebastian smirking at this. So Grell was going to move eh..? How interesting. Of course, Sebastian couldn't let Grell do that, how much fun would that be..

Sebastian decided he'd tortured him enough, almost getting bored with it now, and pulled out of the reaper, pushing back in hard, making Grell gasp out. He slowly pulled out again, thrusting back in with the same hardness, making the Shinigami groan out his name lightly.  
Grell gave slightly high-pitched moans as his Sebas-chan thrust in hard, shivering almost each time he'd pull out. Who knew he was such a good lover. He'd be even better if he was gentle about it.. in his opinion anyway.  
Sebastian could feel himself slowly start to want release now as well, feeling himself throb inside of the Reaper.  
Grell was heavily leaking his pre-cum by now, watching it drip down onto the bed.  
His thrusts slowly started picking up their pace, getting faster but keeping their same hardness. Grell was tugging on the rope that held him up, gripping something and hoping that it would break off so he could moan into the bed. Sebastian tied it though, it wasn't going to break easily.  
"S..Sebas-chan..aah...oh please..please...!"  
Sebastian smirked, lightly panting and pulled the ribbon off,hearing a loud moan directly after, and feeling Grell tighten around him. He grabbed Grell's slightly bucking hips and thrusted once last time before spilling his seed into the Shinigami, who had just released all over his bed.  
Grell was panting and hanging limply from the rope, his head hanging and chest rising and falling with heavy breaths, giving light gasps here and there.  
Sebastian was panting a bit too, pulling out of Grell and reaching up to undo the ropes that bonded him, chuckling slightly as the, Usually full of energy Grell just limply fell to the bed.  
"Did I tire you out?" he asked curiously, putting himself away and zipping his pants up, reaching for his shirts.  
"O-Of course... I think you might be the best lover I've had..." he panted, rolling over to watch the male Dress. Hearing that made Sebastian smile just a little, but not because he liked hearing it, because he already knew Grell was sleeping with his higher-up, William. So his smile was really more of a triumphant smirk.  
"In any case, I have to get back to my Duties.. feel free to stay, but I'd recommend leaving before that beast Pluto comes in. He might get jealous and tear you apart." And what was scary is he wasn't joking.  
Grell gulped and nodded.  
"Maybe we can do this again some time?" he asked in the voice he normally wore. Sebastian thought about it for a few minutes, then smiled coldly.

"Perhaps, if my little Bocchan allows it."

~*End*~

****Requested by a Friend on** DeviantArt**. I love Ya~****


End file.
